MEGATRON
MEGATRON is a song made by Nicki Minaj. It was released on June 21, 2019. Along with its music video. Lyrics Intro Brra-ta-ta-ta Brra-ta-ta-ta 1 They call me Megatron, just did a telethon He got Margiela's on, and I get my jealous on I fuck him like I miss him, he just came out of prison Bitches be talkin' shit, but they ain't got a pot to piss in My name is Nicki M, I'm in a sticky Benz That mean it's candy apple red, I'm Barbie, this is Ken That is a Fendi fact, I'm with a hunnid macs Oh, this is custom made, Donatella sent me that Pre-Chorus Feel up, baby, feel on me Pull up if you're feeling lonely Feel up, baby, feel on me Pull up if you're feeling lonely Chorus Brra-ta-ta-ta Shots, shots, shots, I'm drinkin' It's better when I'm drinkin' I tune up when I'm drinkin' Rum, rum when I'm- Brra-ta-ta-ta Shots, shots, shots, I'm drinkin' It's better when I'm drinkin' I tune up when I'm drinkin' Rum, rum when I'm- Post-Chorus Brra-ta-ta-ta Brra-ta-ta-ta Brra-ta-ta-ta 2 They call me Megatron, shorty's a mega con It ain't about the race either, it's a marathon I put the squeeze on him, throw up the B's on him That ass clappin' on the D, Hercules on him My name is baddie, baddie, I keep it tight for zaddy He keep it comin', comin', he ain't even drop the addy Trunk in the front-front, I need a blunt-blunt I own my own moscato, bitch, we gettin drunk-drunk Pre-Chorus Feel up, baby, feel on me Pull up if you're feeling lonely Feel up, baby, feel on me Pull up if you're feeling lonely Chorus Brra-ta-ta-ta Shots, shots, shots, I'm drinkin' It's better when I'm drinkin' I tune up when I'm drinkin' Rum, rum when I'm- Brra-ta-ta-ta Shots, shots, shots, I'm drinkin' It's better when I'm drinkin' I tune up when I'm drinkin' Rum, rum when I'm- Post-Chorus Brra-ta-ta-ta Brra-ta-ta-ta Brra-ta-ta-ta Bridge Bite me, bite me, that excite me He said it's my pussy (Yup, it might be) If you eatin' it, do it precisely 'Cause I'm a millionaire, this pussy pricey (Yup, it might be, yup, it might be) He said it's my pussy (Yup, it might be) My pussy, my pussy (Yup, it might be) 'Cause I'm a millionaire, this pussy pricey Pre-Chorus Feel up, baby, feel on me Pull up if you're feeling lonely Feel up, baby, feel on me Pull up if you're feeling lonely Chorus Brra-ta-ta-ta Shots, shots, shots, I'm drinkin' It's better when I'm drinkin' I tune up when I'm drinkin' Rum, rum when I'm- Brra-ta-ta-ta Shots, shots, shots, I'm Brra-ta-ta-ta Shots, shots, shots, I'm Brra-ta-ta-ta Shots, shots, shots, I'm drinkin' Rum, rum when I'm- Why It Sucks #The vocals pre-chorus and chorus have massive amounts of Auto-tune and just sound bad. #Although Nicki has some bars in this song, the lyrics overall are just not good at all. Especially at the chorus where Nicki "sings" about getting drunk, and at the bridge where Nicki just brags about how good her vagina is. #The song flopped very hard as it made it's debut at 20 and then fell to the 90th spot on the Billboard 100. Which is kinda pathetic considering that this was supposed to be a comeback single. #The music video was pretty bad overall; not as bad as Anaconda, but still not at all good. Redeeming Qualities # The music video, although bad, has some good effects. # Its better than her other singles which were bad. Music Video Nicki Minaj - MEGATRON Category:Nicki Minaj Songs Category:Songs that Charted at Number 1 Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Songs with bad single covers Category:Songs with Dumb Titles Category:2010s Songs Category:2019 Category:Songs with Obvious Product Placement Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Songs with terrible production Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:Songs that flopped Category:Boring Songs Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career.